my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Banner
|Kigahen Kagakusha|lit. "Crazy Scientist"}} |birthday=November 10th |age=34 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight= |hair=Dusty White |eye=Obsidian Black |bloodtype=A- |quirk=Gray Grandeur |status=Alive |family= |birthplace= , |occupation=Scientist |affiliation=Himself |base of operations=Home |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} is a scientist from . After being expelled from Marvel High School for his absurd experiments, he decided to continue this line of work. He has begun experiments on other humans as well as himself. Appearance In terms of appearance, Edward has a rather eccentric look. In terms of height, Edward is actually above the average height for an american male, standing at approximately 188 cm. Edward’s skin is slightly tanned, something he inherited from his mother. Underneath his left eye, he has stitches leading up to his forehead in that regard. This is due to the experiments he has performed on that part of himself. His eyes are an obsidian black, and he wears round glasses. These glasses are simply for the aesthetic he is going for. His hair is a dusty white, resembling the colour of dust bunnies. Digging through the side of his head is a large screw. This again is simply a cosmetic look he applied on himself to make him seem crazier than he truly is. In terms of his outfit, he wears a bland brownish-maroon shirt, with a long white lab coat on top of it. His lab coat also has the stitch lines on the actual lab coat. Personality In the simplest of terms, Edward is an aloof, humorous and an overall mischievous person. He is often seen relaxing in his laboratory, despite the severity and multiple risks behind the experiments he conducts while relaxing. Such experiments include genetic splicing, combining the genomes of beings that should not combine, such as a cat and a thirty pound wheel of cheese, and the infamous genetic splicing of a hydrogen atom, a battery, and a 75-year-old man. Edward will also take walks in the night, fidgeting with chemicals that could potentially explode at a whims notice if handled incorrectly. Edward has deemed himself to be humorous, and this observation has been noted by others. Be it in any situation, Edward will find the time to make jokes, be it dark humour or innuendos, there has never been a time in which Edward made some sort of joke. Edward’s humour has been said to be inappropriate for many situations. By far, Edward’s favourite type of joke to make would be his countless innuendos, which is something the public themselves often connect back to Edward. Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk Edward had been born Quirkless. It was a phenomenon that occurred extremely scarcely, yet it had occurred, preventing Edward from having the evolutionary ability that so many people had begun to manifest. However, after witnessing a certain event on television, it sparked something within him. Taking inspiration from this and the Quirk of another Hero, he artificially created a 'Quirk'. Of course, this isn't truly an actual Quirk. It's a forced genetic reprogramming, which allowed for Edward to customize this newfound power of his to a certain extent, as well as by following certain parameters. Edward's 'Quirk' is known as |Haīro Yūdai|lit. "Ashen Magnificence"}}. This Quirk transforms Edward into a massive gray beast with rippling muscles. The beast possesses approximately 87% of the strength displayed by the Crimson Crusher. However, even with only this much strength, bullets also do not harm him, denting against Edward's skin upon impact. Edward can jump considerable distances, and can easily shatter through brick walls with the swat of a hand. However, the biggest advantage provided to Edward due to this Quirk is his mind. Edward, gifted with an essentially unrivalled intelligence, is able to maintain this intelligence in this form. As such, Edward can easily out-think and outmaneuver other beings with great amounts of strength. However, the weakness of this 'Quirk' comes from the input of energy created by it. After having to reorganize his nerve and immune system to give himself such a powerful ability, utilizing this form by using its maximum output of strength has the chance to make him 'overload'. In such a case, Edward would be forcefully transformed back into his normal form, and leaves him unable to move. The higher the output of energy Edward provides, the higher chance of an overload. Another weakness is that Edward has the chance to occasionally become paralyzed for brief amounts of time when this 'Quirk' is active. Equipment Broadsword Electroshot S.P.E.C.T.R.U.M. Quotes *''"???"'' (Edward Banner) Trivia *Edward... Category:Males Category:Marvel Dropout Category:Villains Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Transformation Quirk User